


Reunion

by SpinningLenny



Series: Vir Atish'an - The Way of Peace [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningLenny/pseuds/SpinningLenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's faced dragons, an ancient quasi-immortal magister and the Dread Wolf himself. Surely Cullen's family will not be the one to bring her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContinuousSpec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinuousSpec/gifts).



> For the tumblr prompt "Holding Hands", prompted by continuousspectrum ♥

The closer they got to their destination, the tighter Felexa's stomach clenched. It was silly, she knew. She'd faced dragons, an ancient quasi-immortal magister and the Dread Wolf himself. Surely this confrontation would not be the one to bring her down.

But still, when the outline of the village appeared between the fields, she suggested they dismount their horses and walk the rest of the way.

"You know I like walking," she explained, even though Cullen acquiesced without comment. With a clear blue sky above them, the fields golden with wheat, and Gara happily trotting back and forth, it should have been an idyllic journey towards a happy occasion. And she really did her best to enjoy it, until Cullen finally halted and turned towards her.

"Is something bothering you?"

Gritting her teeth, Felexa tried to put on an innocent smile.

"Why would you think that?"

His raised brows clearly said that he wasn't buying it.

"Because you haven't said a word for the past two miles and you walk as though you're headed for your execution."

Dread Wolf take him for knowing her so well. All right then. Better to just get it out in the open. She took a deep breath and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"What if they don't like me?"

Cullen frowned as though he thought he'd misheard.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your siblings. What if they don't like me?"

For a long moment, he just looked at her, his face completely baffled.

"Why would they not like you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm Dalish? Because I'm not Andrastean? Because I'm a mage? Because I can only count to ten when I take off my shoes?"

"You're not wearing shoes."

" _It was a figure of speech_."

He studied her carefully before he asked, "Are you honestly worried about this?"

"Yes."

"Well. In that case," he took a step closer and trailed his fingertips along her cheek, "I promise that if any member of my family appears anything less than entirely thrilled with your presence, we will turn right around and head back to Skyhold."

Felexa leaned into his touch for a second, then shook her head.

"That's really sweet of you. But what I mean is, you haven't seen your siblings in years. I want this to be a happy day for you, and not have it overshadowed because you're bringing along your knife-eared apostate wife. As far as I'm concerned, they can disapprove of me as much as they want, but I truly want you to enjoy this."

"And how do you imagine I could enjoy it if I didn't have you by my side?" He took her hand and pulled her close so he could wrap his free arm around her waist. "And if they do not approve of you, they're not the kind of people would wish to spend time with, so there should be no loss on my part."

Felexa felt the familiar flush of warmth and joy spread through her chest that always came with the thought 'I married this man'. She still would have been happy to stay behind and give Cullen a day or two alone with his family, but she knew him well enough to realise there was no point in even raising the issue.

"All right, then. Let's get going." She squared her shoulders and caught Cullen trying to hide a smirk. "What?"

"It is not a battle, you know. And besides, I am quite sure they are all going to love you."

"And you know that because?"

"Because _I_ love you. Now will you please try to stop worrying?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

Hands still clasped together they set out for the village. The collection of farm houses appeared simple but well-maintained. Felexa would have had trouble telling them apart, but Cullen seemed to know where he was headed. 

When they approached a house that looked no different from the others save for several large planters of flowering mornstars around the door, Cullen stopped and turned to face her.

"Are you ready?"

Felexa put on a brave smile and squared her shoulders.

"Yes."

He regarded her thoughtfully then took a step closer.

"You are aware that I love you more than anyone in that house, aren't you?"

She tugged at his hand and he leaned down so she could brush a quick kiss across his lips.

"Enough talking. Let's do this while--"

Before she could finish the sentence, Gara gave a sharp bark that had both of them snap to attention. Following the dog's eyes, Felexa found that the door to the farm house had opened and they were now being watched by a group of people who, if they weren't Cullen's family, were doing a remarkably good impression of it.

As soon as they turned to face the group, a short, stocky woman whose curly mane was barely controlled by her bonnet descended the front stairs. With one last reassuring squeeze, Cullen let go of Felexa's hand and stepped forward. When they met halfway to the house, the woman crossed her arms and craned her neck to be able to meet Cullen's eyes.

"You would be Rutherford, I assume?"

When he answered, Felexa could hear the smile in his voice.

"I could ask you the same question."

For one long moment they were both still, and from her vantage point Felexa couldn't see either of their expressions. Then all of a sudden the woman threw her arms around him and Cullen bent down to return her embrace.

"You made it."

"Of course I did."

"Hmph. Took you long enough."

"As you will no doubt remind me many times in the next days."

The woman--Mia, Felexa assumed from Cullen's recountings--drew back a little and as though on cue the other two siblings joined them. Within moments they were a tangle of greetings and hugs and kisses and questions and Felexa felt the knot in her stomach start to loosen.

It returned in full force, though, when suddenly they all turned their attention on her. Felexa put on her best confident-yet-humble-and-approacheable smile as they advanced on her and tried not to show her relief when Cullen came to stand by her side. As seemed to be customary, Mia took the lead.

"Felexa. I'm so glad you've come along. We've heard, well." She pursed her lips and gave Cullen a wry glance, "A _little_ about you, and I hope we'll get to know each other better soon."

"I'm honoured that you invited me. And I thank you for the kind of welcome."

She held out her right hand and Mia took it in both of hers.

"You can say that again when we've actually welcomed you. Now come inside, I'm sure you're both tired and thirsty."

As Felexa turned to her horse to unload her bags, Cullen's brother came to her side.

"Need a hand with those?"

She heard Cullen's sharp intake of breath and tried, really really tried to bite back her reply. But it was no use, and in any case some things were better made clear right away. With a cheerful smile she faced Branson.

"That would be great, because as you can see," she held up what remained of her left arm, "I'm a little short-handed at the moment."

In the sudden silence that followed, she could almost hear the cheerfulness turn into a horrified embarrassment, but before any of his siblings could reply, Cullen spoke up.

" _Please_ don't get her started on the hand jokes. I've already heard every single one more times than I can count."

"I know," Felexa said patiently without looking at him, "and I'm going to keep telling them to you until you realise how funny they are."

Turning her attention back to Branson, she continued, "So yes, if you could give me a hand, that'd come in very handy."

For a long moment, his gaze flickered between her and Cullen, then she saw a spark light up in his eyes, accompanied by the hint of a very familiar smirk.

"Well then, just hand over the reins and I'll handle everything."

Behind her Cullen made a pained noise in his throat and Felexa grinned. Maybe this had been a good idea after all.

When he leaned forward to take the horse's reins, Branson winked and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I think you're going to be my favourite sister."

Yes. She was definitely going to win this one.


End file.
